nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Bosses
Bosses are one of the most important elements of a video game. They act as a very powerful enemy that usually take many hits or a different/unusual tactic to defeat. Bosses include the likes of Bowser from Super Mario Bros. and Ganon from The Legend of Zelda. Types of Bosses There a variety of bosses in games that serve various purposes. *Mini-boss - these bosses are often powerful versions of enemies that block progression in the current level. Sometimes, they can be bypassed in their entirety. Their defeat doesn't usually affect the story and often net few rewards. Sometimes they become standard enemies later in the game. Examples: Yellow Devil in the Mega Man series, Boom-Boom in Mario, *Stage boss - these bosses are what are normally considered bosses. They are very powerful and block progression to the next world. Examples: Koopalings, Robot Masters, Ridley, Gym Leaders *Rivals- these bosses are characters that are named and recur throughout the game to challenge the player. Each fight with the Rival generally has the same basis but progressively gets harder. Examples: Shadow Mario in SMS, your rival in Pokémon, Ghirahim in Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword *Final Boss - The final boss is the last fight required to beat the game. These bosses are often the most powerful enemy in the game, requiring different mechanics to defeat it. They also take place across multiple stages. Examples include Bowser in Mario, Mother Brain, Ganon in Zelda and the Champion in Pokemon *Secret Boss - Secret Bosses are bosses that the player only fights if he goes off the beaten path, usually in some side quest. Some secret bosses are even more powerful that the final boss. They are more often found in RPGs than other genres. They often reward the player with very nice gear and possibly new skills Boss Rush Boss Rush (somes called a Boss Gauntlet) is a mode in certain games where the player must face each Boss, one after the other with maybe a restoration room in between each fight. They are very challenging and are usually optional side quests. Notable Bosses ''Mario'' Bosses File:Bowser64DS.png|Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) File:BowserJrNSMB.png|Bowser Jr. (Super Mario Sunshine) File:Wart Artwork - Super Mario Bros. 2.png|Wart (Super Mario Bros. 2) MP8 Birdo.png|Birdo (Super Mario Bros. 2) File:Mouser Art (Super Mario Bros. 2).png|Mouser (Super Mario Bros. 2) File:Shadowmario.jpg|Shadow Mario (Super Mario Sunshine) File:Cackletta Artwork (Superstar Saga).png|Cackletta (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga) File:Fawful (Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga).png|Fawful (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) File:YoobVsYoshi.jpg|Yoob (Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time) MandLDreamTeam Antasma01.png|Antasma (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team) File:Tatanga.png|Tatanga (Super Mario Land) File:KingGoomba.png|King Goomba (Paper Mario) File:Hooktail.jpg|Hooktail (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door) Rawk Hawk.png|Rawk Hawk (Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door) Grodus.png|Sir Grodus (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door) File:Count Bleck Artwork - Super Paper Mario.png|Count Bleck (Super Paper Mario) File:Dimentio (Super Paper Mario).png|Dimentio (Super Paper Mario) File:Mr. L Artwork - Super Paper Mario.png|Mr. L (Super Paper Mario) Wingo.png|Wingo (Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker) SMO Broodals.png|Broodals (Super Mario Odyssey) ''The Legend of Zelda'' Bosses File:Ganondorf TP.png|Ganon, the main villain Demise.png|Demise (Skyward Sword) File:Agahnim.jpg|Agahnim (A Link to the Past) File:Twinrova.png|Twinrova (Ocarina of Time) Zant.png|Zant (Twilight Princess) File:Vaati.png|Vaati (Four Swords) Ghirahim.png|Ghirahim (Skyward Sword) Yuga (The Legend of Zelda A Link Between Worlds).png|Yuga (A Link Between Worlds) File:Aquamentus.jpg|Aquamentus (The Legend of Zelda) File:Gohma_wind_waker.png|Gohma (Legend of Zelda) The Legend of Zelda OoT3D Dodongo.png|Dodongo (The Legend of Zelda) File:Phantomganon1.gif|Phantom Ganon (Ocarina of Time) File:Barinade.png|Barinade (Ocarina of Time) File:Carock.jpg|Carock (The Adventure of Time) The Legend of Zelda MM 3D - Goht.png|Goht (Majora's Mask) File:Helmaroc King (The Legend of Zelda The Wind Waker).png|Helmaroc King (The Wind Waker) Argorok.png|Argorok (Twilight Princess) ''Kirby'' Bosses KSA_King_Dedede.png|King Dedede (Dream Land) Meta Knight KRTDL.png|Meta Knight (Adventure) File:KCC Drawcia.png|Drawcia (Canvas Curse) KSS_Dyna_Blade.png|Dyna Blade (Super Star) File:Kracko.gif|Kracko (Dream Land) KSA_Marx.png|Marx (Super Star) File:O2.JPG|O2 (64: The Crystal Shards) File:Yin_Yarn.png|Yin-Yarn (Epic Yarn) File:CloakedNightmare.jpg|Nightmare (Adventure) File:MrFrosty.jpg|Mr. Frosty (Adventure) File:Daroach.jpg|Daroach (Squeak Squad) File:DarkMind.jpg|Dark Mind (The Amazing Mirror) KRTDL Magolor.png|Magolor (Return to Dream Land) President Haltmann Official Art.png|Max Profitt Haltmann (Planet Robobot) Void_Termina_titan.png|Void Termina (Star Allies) ''Metroid'' Bosses MSR_ProteusRidley_artwork.png|Ridley (Metroid) File:Darksamusmp3c.jpg|Dark Samus (Prime 2) File:Kraid1.jpg|Kraid (Metroid) File:Motherbrain.jpg|Mother Brain (Metroid) File:Parasite queen.png|Parasite Queen (Prime) Pikmin Bosses Emperorbulblax.jpg|Emperor Bulblax Beady Long Legs.jpg|Beady Long Legs Burrowing Snagret.jpg|Burrowing Snagret Empress Bulblax.jpg|Empress Bulblax Giant bread Bug.jpg|Giant Breadbug Raging Long Legs.jpg|Raging Long Legs Segmented Crawbster 2.jpg|Segmented Crawbster Toady Bloyster.jpg|Toady Bloyster Waterwraith 2.jpg|Waterwraith Armored Mawdad.png|Armored Mawdad Venomous Phosbat.png|Vehemoth Phosbat Sandbelching Meerslug.png|Sandbelching Meerslug Scornet maestro.png|Scornet Maestro Quaggled mireclops.pngQuaggled Mireclops Plasm wraith.png|Plasm Wraith ''Super Smash Bros. Masterhand.jpg|Master Hand Crazy Hand.jpg|Crazy Hand Tabuu 2.jpg|Tabuu Giga Bowser.png|Giga Bowser Metal Mario trophy.png|Metal Mario false zelda.jpg|False Characters Galleom 2.jpg|Galleom Duon.jpg|Duon Ridley (Brawl).jpg|Ridley Meta Ridley.jpg|Meta Ridley Brawl Petey Piranha.jpg|Petey Piranha Porky.jpg|Porky Minch Rayquaza 2.jpg|Rayquaza Master Fortress2.jpg|Master Fortress Other series DJ Octavio.jpg|DJ Octavio (''Splatoon) Grima.png|Grima (Fire Emblem) Category:Galleries *